1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refillable spray container of superior economical efficiency with which it is possible to refill spraying liquid and pressurized gas in a safe and simple manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray containers are being widely employed up to now for various purposes such as cleaning sprays, insect repellant sprays or painting sprays. However, all of those conventional spray containers were of disposable type and thus ran counter to demands for resource saving and reduction of wastes. Moreover, since LPG gas was employed as pressurized gas, anxieties also existed in that LPG gas discharged into air would do harm to the environment.
It has accordingly been suggested for a spray container of a type in which the spray containers are reused upon refilling spent spraying liquid or pressurized gas (International Laid-Open Publication Number WO89/02317). However, drawbacks were presented in that since the container construction of such type was a special one and since an apparatus for supplying gas or the like was also of massive structure, such a container lacked in versatility and was also expensive. It has thus been desired for developments of refillable spray containers of novel type with which it is possible to refill pressurized gas or the like in a safe and simple manner by utilizing can-typed containers that are conventionally manufactured in large volumes and at low costs.